1. Field of the Invention
A general object of the present invention is an elongate deformable structure of the kind comprising a central core member and a plurality of annular members threaded onto the core member; another object of the invention is applications of an elongate deformable structure of this kind to any form of article, in particular eyeglass frames.
2. Description of the prior art
Known eyeglass frames usually comprise at least one elongate component, a main support bar when the front assembly comprises one of these or a central bridge or the temples providing side supports.
To fit an eyeglass frame of this kind to a user it is necessary to deform to a greater or lesser extent one or other of these elongate components to suit the physiological characteristics of the user, for example to adjust the pressure of the temples on the sides of the user's head to a required value.
Over and above the specific esthetic appearance which results, the annular members can if required constitute decorative elements, the use of an elongate deformable structure comprising annular members threaded onto a common central core member constituting a particularly attractive solution to this problem.